The WTF Show
The WTF Show is a show made to make people go "What the fuck?" It has been running for at least 700 years or so, and it ended in the year 42152891581489513489575331795331571378942179413756981436795785413. NOTE: Editors can only puts episodes in the Fan-made Seasons. I will make the articles, but the people in the wiki can also make them too! Episodes Season 1 # Garrett Simmers airs his Body Language # Mario Shits on his own Dick # The True Identity of Goombas # The WTF Show: The Movie # Mario's 1 Million Fetishes # The WTF Show: The Movie 2: We don't know either # Nim-Nom's Pet Om-Nom # This episode will make your intelligence level crash. # GODDAMNITSONOFABITCHPIECEOFSHITMOTHERFUCKINGASSHOLEFUCKFUCKFUCK # Jackass with Mario # The WTF Show: The Movie 3: Third Time's not the Charm # The WTF Show: The Movie 4: Seriously, how many movies are there gonna be? # It's the Nutshack but it's my Nutsack # The True Identity of Goombas: The Movie # The WTF Show: The Movie 5: Hopefully, this will be the last movie. # The WTF Show: The Movie 6: HA HA JK # Ya Like Jazz? # Keemstar's School of Memes # Keemstar's School of Memes 2: LeafyIsHere's School of Dead Memes # IT'S OVER 9000: The Movie # The WTF Show: The Movie 7: Another sequel because I don't fucking care anymore # The WTF Show: The Movie 8: Okay, now it's getting old. # The WTF Show: The Movie 10: What happened to The Movie 9? Because 7 8 9. # The WTF Show: The Movie 9: False alarm. The Movie 9's here. # WTFuture (A.K.A. The episode where we rip off Eddsworld) # Japanese Fetishes are Fucking Weird, Dude (A.K.A. The Season 1 Finale) Season 2 # AnimatedJames Fart Fetish (A.K.A. The Season 2 Finale because fuck you) Season 3 # The WTF Show: The Movie 0: Timeline of WTF Land # The WTF Show: The Movie -1: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... # The WTF Show: The Movie 1,000,000: This is the final movie I swear # The WTF Show: The Movie 1 and a Half: You thought we are done? Screw you! We aren't done yet! # Finally, a normal episode! Or is it...? # Daisy's Puffy Vagina # Daisy's Puffy Vagina: The Movie # The WTF Show: The Movie A: We are using letters now? This is beyond stupid, you know... # The Final Chapter of Mario: The Movie: The Video Game: The Movie: The Book: The Movie: The Video Game # Monday Shitcade # Monday Shitcade: The Movie # The WTF Show: The Movie Z: Your Mom's Vagina VS. My Asshole # The WTF Show: The Movie ∞: My Asshole VS. The World (This is the final movie. I'm not kidding.) # The WTF Show: The Movie ∞ + 1: We ain't done nigga # Season 3 Finale because I'm bored of this season Season 1337 # That's leet, fam # Bold and Italic Adventures: The Movie # The Mario Movie # The Mario Movie 2: Revenge of Garrett's Body Language # The WTF Show: The Movie π: The Mario Movie Crossover # The WTF Show: The Movie 589341258931589195134: The Madness Finally Ends # The Mario Movie 3: Dickbutt VS. Buttdick # The Mario Movie 4: Wario's Asshole VS. Luigi's Cheez-Its # What has this show come to? # The Final Battle (A.K.A. The Series Finale) Season 528951839513485167814853851935713573457891345454585170641376 # Nah, we ain't done yet # The Mario Movie V: Niggalodeon Attacks # Daisy's Puffy Vagina: The Movie 2: I'm pretty sure this doesn't need a sequel, but whatever # Season Finale because crackers Hunting Season # Welcome to Hunting Season # Hunting Season: The Movie # Hunting Season: The Movie 2: The Final Hour of Hunting Season # That's basically it for this season The Season without any Movies # Mario Dabs # Luigi Dabs # Dabbing in the Moonlight # Diarrhea of a Mad Black Woman # Goomba Dabs (How the fuck is that even possible?) # Season Finale because my dick is longer than yours The Season with Movies # Dabbing: The Movie # The Series Finale (because Tacos) Season AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA # AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: The Movie # AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: The Movie 9: The Last Movie Ever # Goodbye, Folks (A.K.A. Why this show sucks ass and should be cancelled) One More Season (FOR REAL) # Goodbye: The Movie # Goodbye: The Movie 2: Garrett Simmers's Final Attack # Goodbye: The Movie 3: Keemstar VS. LeafyIsHere # Goodbye: The Movie 4: Attack of the Feminists # Goodbye: The Movie ∞ Part 1: End of the World # Goodbye: The Movie ∞ Part 2: The Final Fight against Garrett Simmers and the Feminists # Goodbye: The Movie ∞ Part 3: It's not over yet lol # Goodbye: The Movie ∞ Part 4: It's Almost Over (A.K.A. Garrett Simmers's Body Language Strikes) # Goodbye: The Movie ∞ Part 5: It's Over (A.K.A. Garrett Simmers Wins) # Goodbye: The Movie ∞ + 1 Part 1: It's not over yet??? # Goodbye: The Movie ∞ + 1 Part 2: Garrett Simmers VS. God # Goodbye: The Movie ∞ + 1 Part 3: God VS. Satan # Goodbye: The Movie ∞ + 2: Farewell, for real. JUST KIDDING WE BACK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA # The WTF Show: Reborn Part 1: The Recreation of the Universe # The WTF Show: Reborn Part 2: Garrett Simmers Returns?! # The WTF Show: Reborn Part 3: Garrett Teams Up with Jeffy # The WTF Show: Reborn FINALE: The Heroes VS. Garrett and Jeffy # Yeffy is Born # JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA # Teen Titans FUCK # The WTF Show: The Movie '95: The Windows 95 Adventure # In Too Deep in dat Pusseh # Season Fina-LIES! Fan-made Season #1 1. The Alternate Beginning 2. A New Food! Fan-made Season #2 Fan-made Season #3 Fan-made Season #4 Category:Shows Category:Tv & Movies Category:Tv shows